Doctor Light (Linda Park)
Linda Park, also known as Doctor Light, is a small-time thief and Meta-Human from Earth Two who has the power to fire high energized blasts of star light and formerly an unwilling minion of Zoom. Biography Early Life Little is known of Linda Park's early life other than she was a small time thief. When Harrison Wells' Particle- Accelerator exploded underground, Linda was exposed to the dark matter, which made her a Meta-Human with the ability to derive power from starlight. Using these powers for thievery, she began using the name "Doctor Light". She also had at least one encounter with The Flash, but she had never killed everyone. Robbing on Earth One Linda was brought over to Earth One by "Zoom" to kill The Flash of Earth One. Linda, however, was uninterested in killing Flash, but was terrified of Zoom and begun robbing banks to get enough money to flee into hiding. When Dr. Light was robbing Central City National Bank, Cisco Ramon got a vibe and alerted Flash immediately. The Flash arrived, but Dr. Light used her powers to create a soundwave, sending people flying through the bank forcing Flash to save them and allow Dr. Light to escape. Dr. Light proceeded to rob another bank, but The Flash arrived moments after her and confronted her about Zoom. Flash knew he brought her to Earth One to kill him, and told her she didn't need to as they can help her. Dr. Light, however, scoffed at the idea and almost attacked Flash, but he managed to talk her out of it and tried to negotiate with her. Linda removed her mask and revealed herself. Flash was shocked and addressed her by her name, making her nervous and, in response, shooting out a large blast of light energy, causing Flash to go temporarily blind. Hunting her Counterpart Linda found out about her Earth One counterpart and stormed into Central City Picture News, blasting a van where Caitlin Snow and Earth Two Flash were staking out the place. Inside, Dr. Light confronted Earth One Linda and tried to blast her, but Eric Larkin intervened and Dr. Light accidentally killed Larkin instead. Iris West shot her mask off and both Iris and Earth One Linda were stunned to see Earth Two Linda's face, but when Flash (Earth Two) attempted to intervene, she fled. Desperate Linda attempted to flee at the South Plaza train station in Central City, on platform 15, but Flash (Earth One) arrived and she begged him to let her leave. Flash refused because of Larkin's murder but she professed it was an accident and killing Earth One Linda is the only way she can escape Zoom, unless she kills him and fights him. Flash begins using speed mirages to distract Linda but initially she uses her powers to foil him. Eventually however Flash manages to deceive Linda and knocks her out with one punch. She was promptly detained in the Pipeline, to be used by Team Flash as bait to lure Zoom to STAR Labs. Escape Flash talked to Linda, who told him that she didn't want to kill anyone under Zoom's orders and was only trying to kill her Earth One counterpart to fool Zoom into thinking she was dead. Flash seemed to have convinced Linda to help out Team Flash. However, when Cisco came by to deliver some food to her, she used her ability to turned herself invisible and managed to trick him into thinking she had escaped, prompting him to open her cell door. She then quickly fled with only her helmet and suit remaining in the cell. Meeting the Rogues After escaping the pipeline, Linda carefully maintained a low profile for the following months to hide from Zoom's wrath, but Zoom ultimately decided to let her run seeing as he had more important things to worry about. Linda kept up her life as a thief by stealing what she needed to support herself, until the night of Zoom's Earth One invasion. When the Flash managed to incapacitate all of the Earth Two Meta-Humans, Linda was also affected and was left unconscious. When Linda woke up she was in a warehouse with members of the Rogues who claimed to have saved her from being picked up like the other Earth Two Meta-Humans, who were all being shipped to prison. After reviewing the news and seeing that the Rogues were telling the truth, Linda was grateful and after reviewing how much the Rogues steal on a timely basis, Linda wanted and was accepted into the Rogues. Personality In contrast to her Earth One counterpart who is a strong willed, hard working, kind and level headed reporter, this Linda is an extremely paranoid and easily startled low life thief who used her gifts for personal gain. However Linda did have a moral stance as she never killed anyone before her abduction and arrival to Earth One, and didn't even want to kill the Flash when told to do so. However her fear of Zoom eventually made her snap and tried to kill her doppelgänger in a desperate attempt to fool Zoom, which accidentally caused her to kill Earth One Linda's boss Eric Larkin. When Flash tracked her down she also resorted to her original orders to kill Flash and attempted to do so but still expressed regret over killing Larkin. Linda does also seem to have a slight ego as when she first meets her Earth One doppelgänger she called her "gorgeous", meant as a compliment to herself. Powers and Abilities Photokinesis: Linda has the power to shoot out high energized blasts of light, as hot as a star, and as luminous. These blasts of light are able to blind someone temporarily, and possibly permanently, as well as cut through metal. * Invisibility: Linda has the ability of turning herself invisible, probably by bending the visible light around herself and leaving her own body unseen. However, she can't turn any of her clothes invisible, forcing her to remove them to utilize this power effectively. * Hacking: Due to her powers, Linda can tap into any computer system with fiber-optic cables. This power seems fairly advanced since she can override the security systems at STAR Labs, which is no small feat. Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Burglars Category:Impersonators Category:Rogues Members Category:Zoom's Meta Humans Category:Meta-Humans Category:Earth - 2